Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to the processing of integrated circuit elements and in particular to the processing of contact pads of integrated circuit elements.
Contact pads (also referred to as bond pads or short pads) are commonly used to make external electrical contact with an integrated circuit (IC) element or device, e.g., with a chip.